


On A Star-Lit Lakeside

by WhenlifeGivesYouLemonsYouMakeYaoi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A little hint at something more at the end, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenlifeGivesYouLemonsYouMakeYaoi/pseuds/WhenlifeGivesYouLemonsYouMakeYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keaton really wants Kaden to see this place, but for what reason is he so desperate to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Star-Lit Lakeside

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just a cute little fic I whipped up, hope you enjoy :)

# On A Star-Lit Lakeside

Keaton prowled the camp in search of Kaden. Sniffing his way along he came across many of his allies, Corrin, Sakura, Kaze… but no Kitsune. “Where is he?” Keaton mumbled to himself. After a little more searching he found the target he wanted.

Kaden was lying on his bed, grooming his tail carefully, not really paying much attention to the Wolfskin who’d just walked in. “Who is it?” Kaden asked, looking up and smiling. “Oh… hey Keaton” he greeted him. Keaton shrugged.

“Hey Kaden, what are you doing?” the Wolfskin asked casually. Kaden smirked.

“Just grooming, that thing you _never_ do” he replied with a chuckle. Keaton pouted.

“Whatever… I don’t know why you’d want to do that stuff but… okay” he said, growing quiet.

Kaden waited a minute before giving Keaton a look of confusion. “Err… Keaton” he said, checking the Wolfskin hadn’t drifted off into some daydream, “What did you want me for?”

Keaton looked at Kaden and shrugged. “Nothing… I was just passing by and wondered if you were up to anything fun” he said. Kaden smiled.

“Are you sure… because your tail was wagging like crazy when you walked in before” the fox teased. Keaton shook his head.

“No it wasn’t” he defended, “It was just… aching, twitching”

Kaden nodded. “Sure, whatever you say” he said, resuming his grooming. Keaton stood and watched him, brushing that fur, he felt a familiar flutter pass through his stomach.

“Err… now that you mention doing something though” Keaton said aloud, making Kaden stop once more and look him in the eye, “W-would you like to go to the forest some time. I saw this really cool spot where there was loads of incredible stuff. It was by a lake, and there was loads of pretty fish”. Kaden shrugged before nodding.

“I don’t mind. The last time we went out, though, you showed me those spiders. As long as there aren’t any spiders I don’t mind” the Kitsune replied. “Do you want to go tomorrow?”

Keaton nodded happily. “Yeah, that sounds great” he said. Kaden laughed.

“I know you think it’s great, you’re wagging your tail again” he pointed to Keaton’s tail, swishing energetically behind him.

“Shut up, it’s not wagging” he defended before turning to leave, trying to hold his tail still. “I’ll meet you here tomorrow evening, alright?” he said as he left. Kaden nodded.

“Alright, see you then” he called out, a chuckle still in his voice.

//

Keaton paced impatiently at the entrance to Kaden’s chambers. “Are you ready yet?” The Wolfskin called to the Kitsune.

“In a minute, just finishing up” Kaden called back in reply, before dashing out of his room. “I was just finishing my afternoon grooming” he said.

“But it’s late, nearly night-time” Keaton said with an annoyed whine.

Kaden laughed, “There’s no price on being this beautiful, you got to work for it” the Kitsune stated.

Keaton sighed as they walked off towards the woods. “We’re not going to get there before it’s dark now” he complained. Kaden laughed some more.

“Do you not like the dark?” he joked. Keaton pouted.

“No, it’s not that… it’s just…” he grew quiet. “I just wanted you to see the lake like I did, with the sun setting it was really beautiful. Nice and orange” he stated finally. Kaden playfully brushed his tail up against Keaton’s side.

“Aw… did you want me to sit out under the sun set with you?” he said, “That’s cute”

Keaton blushed a little. “No… I just thought you might like it like that” he said.

“Fine. I can tell your upset so how about we have a little competition” the Kitsune offered, watching with glee as Keaton’s ears pricked up. “If we go there and it’s still light out then we’ll do whatever you want tomorrow, alright?”

Keaton smirked. “And I guess if it isn’t then we do what _you_ want” he said. Kaden nodded, making Keaton smile wider. “Fine. I agree” he stated, before grabbing Kaden’s hand and running at high speed towards the forest.

“Whoa… Keaton!” Kaden cried out in surprise as he was almost dragged off by the Wolfskin. The only reassurance he had was the hand he held tightly.

//

About an hour after they entered the woods Keaton sighed in defeat. “I’m sure it was this way” he stated, leaning against a tree. Kaden shook his head. “I thought you knew the way. I guess it _is_ my fault though for assuming you could find it with _your_ sense of direction” the Kitsune mocked. Keaton didn’t bother responding and just settled on looking at the fox-human. Even Keaton had to admit he looked good with that well-groomed fur, although he would never let himself be groomed that much. “I really wanted you to see it too” Keaton complained aloud. Kaden exhaled.

“Why are you so desperate for us to find it, you realise you’ve lost the bet anyway, right?” the Kitsune said, gesturing up at the star-lit sky, not as playful as he usually was. Keaton pouted.

“I just did” he said quietly.

“And it didn’t really seem much like you to want to go somewhere like that. Normally you’d rather go to some dark, dirty cave, or a rotting, old hovel” Kaden added.

“But I really wanted to show you it. You always say about being beautiful, so I thought if I brought you somewhere that was also ‘beautiful’ that you might be happy” Keaton whined. Kaden couldn’t be annoyed with Keaton when he gave such an adorable whiny noise like that, so instead he settled for a little smirk. An idea struck him then.

“This isn’t because we kissed that one time when you gave me that shiny pebble, is it?” he asked. Noticing Keaton turned a shade pinker Kaden chuckled. “Is it, _Keaton_? _”_ he asked again. Keaton tried averting his gaze so Kaden strode up close to the Wolfskin, making him look at him.

“M-maybe…” Keaton admitted. Kaden smiled.

“Did you want to bring me there just because you wanted to kiss me?” he asked wryly. Keaton kept quiet, looking at a completely normal bush beside Kaden’s leg. Kaden brought his hand up to Keaton’s chin and gently raised it. Keaton tried desperately to keep his head down, however Kaden was determined.

“Let me go” Keaton said, voice only slightly louder than a whisper.

“No. I want you to look me in the eyes, Keaton” he said unusually bluntly. Keaton resisted for a few more seconds before finally giving up and looking Kaden in the eyes. Their brown eyes met and Kaden chuckled. “You really do have nice eyes, Keaton. Even if you don’t have a good sense of direction”.

Keaton remained quiet for a short moment, before replying. “You have nice eye’s too… Kaden” he stated, blushing pink slightly.

“Your tails wagging again” Kaden stated, sliding a hand down and grabbing the swishing appendage as it rubbed against the tree to Keaton’s back. “I think it’s cute when you do that, tells me exactly what you’re thinking” Kaden said, “it also tells me that I can do _this_ ” he added, before reaching in and kissing Keaton’s lips. Keaton’s eyes flashed with confusion for a moment, before he realised what the Kitsune was doing. As soon as he realised he closed his eyes and his hands slipped around Kaden’s waist. Kaden let go of his tail and instead settled for wrapping his arms around Keaton’s waist, feeling the rapid swish of the Wolfskin’s tail against his arms.

They broke apart, Keaton with a slight blush and Kaden with a dark smile. “I still want to show you that place… if you want” Keaton said. Kaden shrugged.

“I don’t mind. I would love to sit under the stars with you” the Kitsune replied honestly.

Keaton made no move to go. “I kind of want to… stay here with you… like this” he said, somewhat reluctantly.

Kaden laughed. “If that’s what you want then that’s fine with me too” he said, “I like being with you regardless of where we are”.

“How can you say stuff like that? Do you really not feel embarrassed or anything?” Keaton asked, pulling Kaden close to him. Kaden smiled and rub his hand up Keaton’s back.

“Well I told you before, honesty and beauty are my two best qualities. Plus… it’s kind of okay when you’ve kissed and stuff” the fox stated. Keaton kissed Kaden fleetingly.

“I think the lakes that way, should we try going there?” he asked. Kaden shrugged and pulled himself off from around Keaton, instead opting to take his hand.

“If your guts telling us to go that way, and it’s to the right of when we walked in here… then I think we should go left” he said.

Keaton pouted, but began walking left anyway, Kaden following beside him with his hand holding tightly. After a few minutes of walking they eventually came to a clearing. “Hey look!” Keaton exclaimed, pointing. Kaden followed his outstretched arm and saw the smaller, shrouded lake, with a small stream leading off to one side.

“Oh yeah, I told you we should go this way” Kaden laughed, before Keaton began pulling him close to the water.

“Let’s go see if we can see any of those fish” Keaton said excitedly, tail swinging wildly. Kaden stood still, pulling Keaton to his side. “Hey. What’s wrong? Do you not like it?” Keaton asked him worriedly.

Kaden shook his head and smiled broadly at the Wolfskin. “No. Look Keaton” he said, gesturing to the water, “Look at how the stars are all reflected in the water”. Keaton looked and breathed out in amazement.

“They’re so shiny” he breathed. Kaden smiled and drew up closer to Keaton, brushing his tail against him pleasantly.

“Yeah, they are. I think… can we come here again tomorrow? I want to sit here on a blanket with you, maybe we could have a midnight picnic?” the Kitsune said. Keaton looked at him and nodded.

“I lost the bet so I’ve got to do it, right?” he said.

Kaden pouted. “I’d rather you did it because you wanted to, but alright” he said. Keaton laughed.

“No, no. I do want to, especially with you” he said. Kaden smiled brightly.

“Okay. We’ll do this tomorrow, but I think I’ll lead the way, okay?” Keaton nodded, “And then… maybe we could do a little _more_ than just kissing” The Kitsune added. Keaton couldn’t help the blush that formed on his face.

Kaden laughed amusedly before kissing Keaton’s cheek, both of them basking in the moonlight. They shared one thought together; this was the most perfect thing, the most _beautiful_ thing, ever.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Comment if you liked it, or if you've got something to say :)  
> I just wrote this because it popped into my head


End file.
